Just Unluckily in Love on floor 9
by Jaine Doe
Summary: this is a misc so im expecting not a lot of readers but hey, im just here to express what i feel. :D oh yeah...in chapter one, near the end..the sister says we have to go now.hahaha.i tried fixing it but then it wont, so yeah. i hope you like it, enjoy.xD
1. Chapter 1

I've had more broken hearts than you could imagine. I just stopped keeping track at around broken heart number 11 or was it 34? I can't even remember. My relationships with guys are like: they come, they say they love me, they say they need me, they see another girl, they leave me. This was the same damn routine for every guy that I liked. Sometimes I find hope and try again but sometimes… I just think I'm wasting my time.

All I've got now is a tub of ice cream and a spoon. Oh, wait. Sorry, make that an empty tub of ice cream and a spoon. I know you'd think that I'd hope that when I go down to the grocery to get more ice cream I'd find some guy and he'd take me in his arms and it'd be happily ever after, right? Well, I don't want to count on my luck this early in the morning and I also do not want to look like a fool, staring at every single guy I pass downstairs waiting for him to talk to me or something. Oh well.

I go down the elevator from my condominium. I get downstairs, I go through a revolving door and I walk down 5 steps. Then I say to myself, I forgot my wallet. And so I go back up the steps back through the revolving door and walk to an elevator. Unfortunately, just after I rode the left elevator a while ago, it broke. So I had to take the right elevator. I get in the elevator and I realize how impossible it was that after I took the left elevator, it broke. Well, no good wasting my time in thinking about things like that. Then, when the elevator got to the 4th floor, it stopped. The doors opened and then a guy went in. To tell you the truth, he was handsome. He had this mix of a bad boy-look and an innocent guy. If you don't get what I mean… he's like, the boy next door. His hair was a blend of dark brown and black that matched his eyes so well that he looked gorgeous. He had headphones around his neck, it seemed to me it wasn't turned on. He wore a white shirt with black writings. His pants were dark but still denim. And he wore chucks, a shocking green color. And all of this I could say after I looked at him for about, 3 seconds. But what I didn't notice was that he was looking at me too. His expression was like he was thinking I was some crazy girl and flattered I was looking at him. In a way, he was smiling. At moments like these, I wish he was analyzing me too, but in a good way, if you know what I mean.

"Hey, you live in this building?" obviously, he was the one who asked. I wouldn't have the guts.

"Errr… yeah."

"What's wrong? I'm not going to break into your room. At least, you wouldn't know it was me."

I chuckled at that. It's been a while since I laughed.

"You live here too?"

" Yeah. Floor 9."

"Why were you at floor 4?"

" That's a funny story actually, when I got in the elevator at floor 9, something happened to the left elevator. I think it broke or something. I don't even know why."

Well that explains it. I guess it wasn't me.

"So, you got out at floor 4 and waited for another elevator?"

" Exactly. So… can you press ground floor now?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I am an idiot.

The elevator just passed floor 3.

" So what's your name?"

The elevator just passed floor 1. I'm not letting this one go.

"Oh, it's the grou--"

" My name is Jaine. Jaine Doe. Floor 9."

" Nice to meet you, Jaine. I'm--"

a girl grabbed him by the arm.

"ERIC! We are almost late! They're all waiting! I'm sorry, but we have to leave now."

She got her phone and started dialing some numbers. Another woman answered the phone, I could tell because the woman on the other end was speaking loudly…though, I don't know why.

She looked pretty, great hair and pretty eyes. Must be his girlfriend. My mistake to hope again.

"Well, I'm sorry Jaine. But you see here…my sister is very persistent. My name is Eric. Eric Stephens. And can I get your number?"

Well well well. He's asking for my number. Why don't we see where this leads to.

I got a marker. I got his arm. I wrote my number.

"Hey, is that permanent?"

I looked at the marker

" Well, it says here…it is."

"hahaha. Good then, I won't forget. Good night, Jaine."

"Good night Eric"

" HAVE TO ." his sister yelled.

" Well, I'll see you later at floor 9."

He turned and walked away with his sister. OH WAIT. She's his sister? That's a shocker. I would've guessed she was his girlfriend. This one might turn out better, but then… I don't want to hope.

I began to walk back inside then I stopped and then turned back. I almost forgot the ice cream. And at the corner of my eye, I saw him look back. He smiled. I laughed a bit. Then I said to myself, what the heck do I need ice cream for? I walked back into the building, and my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up.

"Hello?

"Oh. Okay. You didn't give me a fake number. Thank you. Bye"

Okay… I can sleep well tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I had the most wonderful dream. But it ended all too soon with a ring of the phone.

I woke up happily and with a smile. I opened my love struck eyes wider to look at the name on my phone. It was Eric. I looked at the clock. It was 4 in the morning! Why would he call at such a time?!?!

"He--llo?"

"Good Morning. How was your dream?"

"What??? You woke me up from my wonderful dream for you to ask me how it was?"

"Ahahahaha. I see you had a nice dream. Want to get breakfast?"

"Gosh, it's early you know that?"

"Yeah. Haha. And I want to show you something."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Weeeeell, no. If I don't see you by the elevator, I'm going to go inside your room and wake you up myself."

"Okay Okay, I'm going"

"Good." then he hung up.

I got my coat and put on my shoes. Of course I changed my shorts, or I would freeze to death. I looked in the mirror. I looked like someone who was forced to wake up. Good. Cause that's what really happened to me.

I walked down the hallway and saw him leaning near the elevator with a grin on his face. He looked dashing, the way he looked just now, gorgeous even. With that smile on his face he walked to me, and moved a strand of my hair to the side and said to me, " Hey there, sleepy eyes."

I was shocked in fact. He looked gorgeous and he made my knees feel like they would give way. I don't know if I blushed or not, because he smiled even wider. Then he took my hand and started walking to the fire exit door.

"Wait, aren't we taking the elevator?" I said after I recovered from my state of shock.

"Not this morning, hahaha."

I shrugged at his wild ideas and thought that it might be fun. He opened the door and a soft light started take over the room. I knew it was the light from the outside, but for a second there… when he looked back at me, I thought it was him.

…

What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking such things? Why am I giving up so easily? I have to rid my mind of these thoughts. If I fall again, I'll just get hurt again. I'm not going down so easily. I'll treat him like a friend. Yeah, like a friend. Then we'll just see who gets hurt now…

He extended his hand to me. I didn't feel like taking his offer, so I ignored it and walked confidently to the outside. And I sure as hell regret that I didn't hold his hand.

We were 9 floors up, which is not so much but still, if I fell then it could get ugly. To make matters worse, the wind was extremely hard and I felt like it could have blown me away if it wanted to. I held on to the metal bars as a reflex action and stayed frozen, because I was afraid that I would fall. But then a hand touched my shoulder and made me feel warm enough that I defrosted from holding the bars and one hand let go.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I-I'm fi-fine. Don't worr-rry about m-me." And I managed to fake out a smile.

"Well, if that's the case, then suit yourself." He said as he started to go down the number of steps.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. Don't leave me here. I'm terrified of heights."

Then he smiled. I was beginning to think he knew I was.

"Here, just hold on to the railings." He grabbed me by the hands, but in a gentle way. He held them tight but not too much. Just enough that he made me feel okay to move from my place.

I held on to the railings and found out it wasn't quite that scary, if I don't look down. He guided me through the whole way down the fire exit. Then at the bottom, some steps were missing. He jumped down first then he said,

"Jump down! It's not too high."

"You know what, why don't I just go back up and take the elevator?" And I started my way back up the stairs.

"No you don't, if you do then I'm going to wake you up every morning and make you do this until you jump." With that sentence, I stopped in my tracks.

"You don't really give me other choices, do you?" he laughed at that.

"Just jump."

"Fine!"

When I jumped I closed my eyes and didn't want to look down. And when I jumped, like some baby eagles I…

FELL.

When I opened my eyes I found out that it didn't hurt that bad, cause he caught me. For a few seconds we just looked at each other with me in his arms. I won't say that I fell in love, I just fell fell. Then he smiled and put me to my feet.

"You okay?"

"I'm starting to think you like the idea of catching me…"

"Ahahahaha. Let's go get breakfast."

We walked down the empty sidewalk to a small café in a corner. It had a nice home-y feel to it. I sat down in a comfy chair and he sat in front of me. Dumbfounded I was, because he was looking at me in a different way, no smiles and no emotion.

"What?" I just ask out of curiosity to his sudden silence and stare.

"Nothing." He said in reply.

After that there wasn't much talking until he finished eating.

"Okay, we're going to my favorite place now."

"And where is that?" I asked while sipping my hot cocoa.

"You'll see."

"Do I have to go down a fire exit again?"

"Ahahaha. No, you don't we're just going to take a walk then we get there."

Well, it wasn't much of 'just a walk' because it was a number of miles, but then I didn't regret that 'walk'. He led me to a fountain and in front of that was a bench. I sat on the bench and he sat opposite of me.

"What did you bring me here for?"

He smiled and just looked at the fountain. In amazement I just looked at the fountain too.

Then I saw it, the sunrise behind the fountain. It was amazing, the beauty of the light reflecting on to the clouds creating a certain shade of orange and pink. The formation of the clouds was stunning. I gazed in wonder at the beauty that was happening. Then, I felt the sudden urge to sleep. I felt light-headed. I just wanted to close my eyes and lie down. I rested my head on the armrest and closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up I found that I was lying in bed. I'm not pretty sure whose bed it was, but I was starting to think that it was Eric's because I saw him in the balcony just staring at the distance.

I sat up, scratching my head.

"Well, I probably should go now."

"Don't go yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Then he stood up and walked to the bed

"What are you saying? You don't want me to go but you don't know why?What kind of--"

At that unexpected moment…He kissed me. When he looked at me, I didn't know what to say. I just stayed silent. I stood up and got my coat, wore my shoes and got out of there.

When I got to the hall, I had to lean back and figure out what just happened there. I don't even know if that really happened.

* * *

I woke up again! This time it's real, I'd know cause I slapped myself.

"That was one heck of a dream." I said to myself while sitting up straight and scratching my head.

But it was, just a dream. But it seemed all too real.

I looked at the time. It was 6 am. And the phone wasn't ringing. Honestly, it was a good dream. I had to smile at that thought.

And with that, I wanted to just sleep again . :D


End file.
